Ya me quiero ver junto a ti
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: One Shote para Natalie Nigthtray: PUBLICADO: 02/19/12. CHRONA ES NUEVA TIENE DOS ARMAS RAGNAROK Y ALGUIEN NUEVO. Y SE ENCUENTRA CON KID ¿SERA AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA? (No editado).


PUBLICADO EL: 02/19/12.

Oki ¡! Hola, Holita, Konichiwa, Konochiwitas okno este One-shot es para Natalie Nightray ojala te guste ami me gusta mucho el Kid x Chrona lo amo no lo adoro lo amo, mi vida depende de ello okno pero deberas que lo amo: HERE WE GO!

Pues bien.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

"Te soportare, porque te amo"

Chrona Makenshi que es enviada a Shibusen para que aprendiera a ser Técnico de dobles pistolas pero estas eran doradas. Cuyos nombres son: Ragnarok; Chico pelinegro con ojos rojos y una vestimenta de la dinastía "Chin" que era una camisa negra con un signo de "Yin y Yang" pero este era del lado negro así que su camisa era negra tenia un laso amarrado en la cadera de color blanco. Y el otro Retniki; Esta era del lado "Chan" igual a su hermano pero este era color blanco lo contrario al hermano. Chrona se llevaba muy bien con ellos, hasta que un shinigami se paso de listo y enamoro a una brujita _(¬¬ quien será XD)_.

Ella tropezó con el chico que robara su corazón, cuyo nombre e su nombre ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-L-lo siento-Dijo Chrona

-Perdóneme usted a mi-Dijo el chico pelinegro y dándole la mano para que se levantara. Afortunadamente esta no era acompañada de sus Sobre-Protectores arma. Chrona pensó que pasaría si la hubieran visto pero este la saco de sus pensamientos –¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- Primero no recibió respuesta pero luego de 10 segundos.

-M-me lla-llamo, Ch-Chrona-Dijo Esta agarrando la mano del chico para levantarse.

-Mucho gusto, Chrona. Yo soy Death the Kid-Dijo con sus manos en la espalda

-¿Hijo de Shinigami-sama?-Pregunto Chrona

- Si, pero no me gusta que me busquen por eso-Dijo Kid algo frustrado y recordó un momento en que lo buscaron por ser hijo del dios de la muerte.

-Etto….Bueno-Dijo Chrona tratando de irse este le agarro la mano y le dijo

-Pero si nos vemos de nuevo, llámame Kid, por favor-Dijo el mientras sonreía, una peli rubia llego y los vio solo le hizo una mirada aterradora a Chrona y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de esta. La rubia desvió la mirada a Kid.

-Vámonos, Kid-Dijo la rubia parecía si fuera su novia, bueno es su primer día, no le importaba mucho eso.

-Ya voy, Maka-Dijo mirando feo a la chica rubia y después miro a Chrona –Adiós, Chrona-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-S-si-Dijo Chrona cuando estos se fueron, ella busco a sus armas que no sabia donde estaban de seguro se perdieron ella pensó eso, y si que verdad se perdieron. Un chico peliblanco entro al aula donde estaba Chrona, e igual el chico peliblanco entro con otro chico peliazul y una pelinegra a lado de este.

-YAHAY! SOY EL GRAN ORE-SAMA SOY EL UNICO QUE DEBE LLAMARSE "Big"-Dijo el peli azul

-B*S bajate de ahí por favor-Dijo la pelinegra

-"Con que B*S era su nombre"-Pensó Chrona

-CHRONA! DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE-Dijo mi arma Ragnarok. Retniki solo se quedo viendo la trágica escena en la que la pobre Chrona era golpeada por Ragnarok.

-O-oye Ragnarok ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARLA!-Grito Retniki

-RETNIKI! DEJA DE DECIRME ESO!-Grito Ragnarok esta vez se peleaba con Retniki y Chrona solo podía reírse de tal acción.

-Chrona, nos volvimos a ver-Dijo un chico, Chrona volteo a verlo y sin dudarlo era Kid.

-¿Kid?-Pregunto algo desconcertada

-Me llamaste por mi nombre, me da gusto. Por cierto ¿Ellos quienes son?-Dijo Kid mirando a los gemelos.

-Mis armas-Dijo Chrona.

-¿Qué forma tienen?-Pregunto de nuevo

-Dobles pistolas doradas-Dijo Chrona

-WAW QUE SIMETRICO! Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE EN SU FORMA HUMANA IGUAL ES SIMETRICA-Dijo Kid y se acordó que sus armas eran todo lo contrario –Mis armas igual son pistolas pero Liz y Patty no son para nada simétricas- cuando termino la oración Chrona se pregunto "¿Simétrico?"

-A-a si, y don-donde e-esta la-la Chi-chica de-de an-antes-Dijo Chrona mirando a todos lados

-¿Maka? Esta con Soul, lo trata demasiado bien y no me enojo, y ella se enoja cuando me ve hablando contigo. No me deja hacer nada-Dijo Kid volteándola a ver.

-¿Maka o ella es-es tu no-novia?-Dijo Chrona, Kid volvió su vista a Chrona y al oír la pregunta quería no ser, nada con Maka, nada!

-Lamentablemente. Más no puedo terminar-Dijo Kid

-¿Te h-ha si-sido in-infiel?-Dijo Chrona por la cara de disgusto de Kid.

-No lo se-Dijo Kid

-Tran-tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, siempre hay un lado positivo-Dijo Chrona dándole ánimos

-QUE HACES KID! ENGAÑANDO A MAKA NO TE VAYA A GOLPEAR! NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHA-Dijo el peli azul

-¿Qué dices B*S? No puedo hacer eso, o no me dejara hablar con nadie-Dijo Kid

-Hmmm ¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo dirigiéndose a la peli rosa

-Ch-Chrona-Dijo esta. Kid solo se le quedo mirando a la acción de B*S y Chrona lo veía con temor.

-BUENO YO SOY TU GRAN ORE-SAMA! Y DEBES ALABARME PORQUE SOY MEJOR QUE TU MORTAL-Dijo B*S la estrella activa. Kid le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No digas eso B*S es nueva-Dijo Kid

-ENTONCES TENGAMOS UN DUELO, MUESTRAME DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!-Grito B*S

-¿p-pero no se su-supone que-que de-debemos es-esperar a Stein-sensei?-Dijo Chrona

-VAMOS! ASI SABRE SI ERES DIGNA DE LLAMARTE ALUMNA DE SHIBUSEN-Dijo B*S

-B*S no la mates dios-Dijo Kid- Un día sin que te pelees!-Dijo Kid

-Retniki! Ragnarok!-Dijo Chrona

-Esas son tus armas?-Dijo B*S

-Se ven fuertes y ni siquiera se han convertido-Dijo Kid viendo a Retniki y Ragnarok

-Bueno eso no será por mucho! Tsubaki!-Dijo B*S la Espada demoniaca entendió y se convirtió

-Oigan, etto…. podrían convertirse-Dijo Chrona pensando que vieron la indirecta, recibió un "Si" departe de ellos.

-Bueno, CHRONA NO SEAS TIMIDA Y VENCELE-Dijo Ragnarok reflejado en la pistola.

-S-si-Dijo esta

-No te esfuerces mucho, podrías lastimarte-Dijo Retniki.

-S-si-Dijo Chrona de nuevo.

-COMENCEMOS!-Dijo B*S. Kid estaba preocupado pero Maka se lo llevo al aula le molestaba ver que el estaba con Chrona la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Si!-Dijeron las armas de Chrona

-TSUBAKI, MODO SABLE DEMONIACO!-Grito B*S y unas manchas negras aparecieron en su rostro y Tsubaki cuando la cámara apunto a ella todo el fondo oscuro ella tenia el pelo soltado, lamentablemente desnuda y con las mismas manchas en su cara. Chrona esquivo sin ningún problema el ataque en cambio el.

-RETNIKI! RAGNAROK!-Grito Chrona- Tamashi no Kiome! AH!-La cámara apunto a uno ojos de cada uno de estos. B*S se impresiono por la cantidad de poder, en sus manos las pistolas se convertían en bazucas y le disparo lo cual una enorme onda de poder se soltó las bazucas soltaron un brillo _(El ataque)_ que llego a mas de 100km y de ancho 50km. B*S quedo tirado con mucha sangre y Tsubaki atendiéndole.

Chrona se acerco, Tsubaki no hizo nada porque sabia que venia a decirle una verdad. Las armas de Chrona se convirtieron en su forma humana esperándolas en donde se transformaron y Chrona se acerco a B*S.

-¿Con esto quedo claro que no debes juzgar las apariencias?-Dijo Etas por a verla juzgado

-S-si-Dijo este tosiendo sangre

- Gracias por hacerlo reflexionar-Dijo Tsubaki con su tierna sonrisa y Chrona le asintió con una sonrisa también.

Mientras Kid y Maka…..

-Maka! Donde estas!-Dijo Kid no tan preocupado, entro a la enfermería porque se supone que ahí estaría y cuando entro- MAKA ESTAS AQUÍ?...-Se quedo en Shock por lo que vio, eran Ella y Soul besándose, y luego dice que le molesta que este con Chrona- ¿Ya quedo claro? Muchas gracias-Dijo sin soltar ni una lagrima.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-Dijo Soul

-Nada-Dijo esta y los muy raros seguían besándose

Mientras Kid….

-Ya me lo suponía-Dijo Kid recorriendo los largos pasillos de la escuela. Pero una personita lo vio y esta se preocupo.

-Kid, ¿Estas Bien?-Pregunto la pelirosa

-Chrona? A si solo descubrí que Maka si es infiel-Dijo Kid mirando para abajo como si eso fuera normal.

-¿Estas triste?-Dijo Chrona-¿Quieres desahogarte?-Dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-La verdad es que…si…-Dijo mientras se acomodo en Chrona, estaba abrazado del pecho de Chrona quien estaba abrazando la cabeza del joven Shinigami.

-Tranquilo…-Dijo Chrona sacando un par de lágrimas.

-COMO PUDO! YO NUNCA LE UBIESE HECHO ALGO TAN HORRIBLE-Dijo Kid mientras no para de llorar

-Deberás Kid no me gusta verte a si-Dijo Chrona

-Ok, me calmare, y tu ¿Cómo te fue en tu 1° pelea?-Dijo Kid ya secándose las lagrimas.

-Le gane, no fue muy difícil, es muy precipitado-Dijo Chrona haciendo que Kid se sorprendiera nadie aparte de el había vencido a B*S y peor a un que fue duelo de armas donde igual B*S tiene mucha ventaja.

-Le ganaste, nunca a ocurrido-Dijo Kid-Solo yo lo eh vencido de lo que me dice-Dijo mas sorprendido Kid

-Si….Oye vamos a la aula-Dijo Chrona

-Pero antes…-Dijo Este sosteniendo su mano.

-Eh?-Chrona miro algo confundida a Kid

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme siempre?-Dijo Kid sin pensar en sus palabras. Al parecer ni se dio cuenta que Maka y el terminaron era como si esa relación nunca paso.

-¿Podrías explicarte?-Dijo Chrona es verdad ni el se entendía.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-Dijo Kid muy decidido esperando la respuesta de su amada

-¿!YO?-Grito Chrona

-S-si-Dijo este algo sonrojado.

-S-si-Dijo Chrona, cuando Kid oyó esa respuesta le dio un profundo besa que luego se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Pero aquel beso fue interrumpido por el vencido.

-OE QUE LE HACES A CHRONA, KID-Dijo el peliazul haciendo que estos se separaran al instante y con un sonrojo que ni se imagina.

-B*S no los interrumpas-Dijo Tsubaki

-Ok, ok me voy-Dijo B*S yéndose a la aula y Tsubaki atrás de el. Liz y Patty no llegaron todo el día. Se habían dormido de seguro. Se sorprendió que tampoco los interrumpió Retniki y Ragnarok como eran sus armas se preocupaban por ella.

-Kid…..-Dijo Chrona pero rápido sostuvo las manos de Chrona y las hizo tocar su pecho y el aprovecho y se acerco. Le susurro en el oído.

-Voy a visitarte hoy en la noche-Susurro Kid a Chrona de modo que nadie escuchara solo su querida, ni como decirle querida se merece mas que eso.

-O-ok-Dijo Chrona

-Hare que Liz y Patty se queden en Shikeida con Retniki y Ragnarok no creo que digan que no-Dijo este de nuevo

Llego la noche y la inesperada visita llego _(No tan inesperada ¬¬ los vigilare un pues rato tengo mi OJO en ustedes okno)_

-Kid?-Dijo la pobre de Chrona.

-Chrona te dije que vendría-Dijo Kid.

-S-si-Dijo esta algo sonrojada igual que Kid.

Entonces en eso aprovecho darle un beso que luego se convirtió en una caricia, luego en un beso en el cuello y a si hasta que ambos terminaron en la cama desnudos _(Perdonen gomen gomen por hacer lemmon pero por lo menos no puse todo TODO! Lo que tiene un lemon)_

-Chrona, Te amo-Dijo el Chico y le dio su ultimo beso antes de dormirse

-Kid, yo también-Ambos cayeron dormidos al mismísimo tiempo y fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que se necesitaban uno a otro. Era un amor mutuo que empezó con una amistad.

_FIN!_

_WAY WAY!_

_Hiker: Bueno lo siento por lo de lemmon etto esque MI PARTE PERVERSA ENTRO EN ACCION! ITERING ES TU CULPA!__**  
**__Itering: AMI NO ME ECHES LA CULPA ES TU CULPA POR DEJARTE LLEVAR ¬¬_

_Sikeru: Debo conseguirme una vida formal_

_Shiner: Y yo no?_

_Dijendi: Sikeru-Chan, Shiner-Kun, Itering-Chan y Omi-Chan ¿Dónde esta omi-chan?_

_Omi: Perdon gomen gomen_

_Hiker: BUENO! NATALIE NOS TRATAREMOS DE LLEVAR CON USTEDES HABLO DE MAR Y PAT. Mar yo creo que te pareces mucho a Shiner es muy tranquilo y siempre busca manera de no pelearse al igual que Dijendi y Pat podrias llevarte de lo mejor con Sikeru, Omi o Itering, Natalie espero ser una amiga tuya._

_Itering: OLA PAT!_

_Sikeru: OLA PAIS!____OKNO PAT!_

_Shiner: Mucho gusto, Mar_

_Dijendi: Es un gusto conocerte Mar-Chan_

_Hiker: HOLA NATALIE!_

_Omi: Etto yo me podría llevar con Mar y Pat mis emociones son casi iguales XD_

_Hiker: -.- tengo que hacer que te duermas para tranquilizarte_

_Shiner: Perdonalas siempre tengo que ser yo quien termine esto T.T_

_Dijendi: Shiner-Kun yo lo terminare no te preocupes_

_Shiner: ARIGATOU! ADIOS!_

_Hiker: ADIOS!_

_Omi: ADIOS!1 SAYONARASH!__**  
**__Sikeru y Itering: BYE BYE- SAYONARA *Dar disparo a Sikeru* *Pelear con Itering sacando a su sable demoniaco* PELEA!_

_Dijendi: Perdonalas de nuevo y me voy antes de que hagan algo que no deben._


End file.
